Gunsmith Cats: A New Life
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She chose to become a bounty hunter in Chicago. The crime was endless and her past was long gone. Now all she can do is focus on raising her 15 year old son, Jake while spending time with her new friends. Soon however, her past won't stay behind, especially when it drive a Boss Mustang. Will Aurora's past ever disappear and will she find love in the man who left alone?


**A New Life: Chapter 1:**

It was another hot day in Chicago; the temperature reached a staggering 100 degrees. A black and red 1967 Pontiac GTO pulled in front of the Chicago PD office, and a young woman stepped out of the vehicle. As she did a cool wind graced her short black hair that was cut in a bob like style; it caused it her hair to hit her in the face. However, her glasses that were black on the outside with a red rose upon the sides; protected her dark brown eyes from her hair. She looked down at her watch to check to make sure she was on time. Her dark red spaghetti strapped shirt was crooked so she quickly pulled it down some over her dark blue jeans. She wore black high heel leather boots over her pants.

It was then that a young man's voice sounded out from the back seat of her Pontiac GTO, "Mom… can I come in with you too?"

She looked back into the Pontiac and smiled at her 15 year old son," Yeah you can Jake, but you know I am just going to register my guns with them."

Her son looked at her with light brown eyes and he smiled a fanged type of grin that his father always wore when they were younger. He had short black hair that was cut short, it reminded of the main video game character from Resident Evil 4. He was wearing his dark red t-shirt and black leather jacket she had bought him for his 15th birthday. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and black combat boots under his jeans.

"I know, but I want to get out of the car I feel cramped in here." He said with a sheepish grin.

The woman chuckled before getting leaning back out of the car and closing the driver side door. Jake got out of the Pontiac and stretched out his 5'10 frame. They young woman stood next to her son and chuckled.

"What's so funny, mom?" He asked.

"You certainly got your height from your father… I think you are about 4 inches shorter than him now..." She said.

Jake chuckled before following his mother into the Chicago PD after she locked up her Pontiac. When she entered all eyes fell on them which caused her to raise an eyebrow, she then turned to Jake who simply nodded his head and went and took a seat on one of the empty seats near the front. His mother walked over to the front desk,

"Hi may I speak to Detective Roy?" she asked with a smile.

The secretary looked hesitant before she asked;" Do you have an appointment with Detective Roy?"

"Yes I do actually. Can you tell him Aurora Hibari is here to see him about some weapons registration?" Aurora stated with a small smile.

As the secretary went to go get Roy, Jake was getting anxious so he took out a simply pen and began to toss it in the air as if it was his trusty knife. It was then that two women entered the station and instantly stopped; looking at him with wide eyes.

"Bean Bandit?" The woman with short black hair stated hestitantly.

Jake's eyes narrowed at the name; it was a name he was very familiar with and often tried not associate his name with it.

"Sorry lady you got the wrong man…" Jake stated with a bored tone.

The woman had sweat dripping down her mocha colored skin in nervousness; she was wearing black pants with black boots over the pants. She had a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Her light blue eyes were looking at him with surprise. The other woman appeared to be young her than him, but he knew looks can be deceiving so he estimated she was probably older as well. She had short blonde hair; her green eyes were staring at him with curiosity. She was wearing a simple black skirt with black stocking white socks and tennis shoes. She was wearing a white shirt and a pink jacket.

"S-Sorry you just reminded me of a friend of ours…" The black hair woman stuttered out nervously.

Jake let out a sigh before he could say anything else he noticed his mother walking over to them with an older man walking next to her. He had short black shaggy hair with a black goatee; his dark green eyes were sparkling with amusement. He wore a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Ah, Rally; May just the people I wanted to see." The Detective stated as he smiled.

"Roy, what's up? What did you want to see us about?" The woman who was known as Rally asked.

"I just wanted to introduce you to the new Bounty Hunter, this is Aurora Hibari. I was hoping you could show her how she gets her information and the like…" Detective Roy stated.

"WHAT? " Both Rally and May exclaimed which caused Roy and Aurora to raise an eyebrow.

"Jeez… must you be so loud." Jake said with grouchy voice.

Aurora chuckled before she said," Be nice, son."

"Son! He's your son!? How old are?" May asks with an awe expression.

"MAY! I am sorry about her, but why don't you and your son come over and we can show you the ropes." Rally stated with a smile.

Aurora smiled and nodded her head and said," It's fine. And to answer your question I am 31 years old and this is my son, Jake, is 15 years old."

"What he's 15!" Rally said with surprise.

Aurora nodded her head and smiled with a grin, however, soon they were heading out of the police department.

"WOW! Is that a 1967 Pontiac GTO?" Rally stated with a smile.

Aurora smiled and said," Yes this is my second baby. I'll follow you to your house, okay?"

Rally and May smiled and nodded their head before they headed toward Rally's Shelby. As Aurora followed them she noticed that Jake had a scowl on his face which caused Aurora chuckled.

"What's the matter, Jake?" Aurora asked her son.

"Do we have to hang out with the loud chicks?" Jake said with a grumpy attitude.

Aurora chuckled and said," Yes son. The sooner I learn the ropes, so I can start and we can start our new life."

Jake sighed and nodded his head. Soon they were on their way toward their future not realizing that their past will soon enter their future.


End file.
